


Eloquence

by spotty_lion



Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotty_lion/pseuds/spotty_lion
Summary: He wasn't good enough for men like Urianger.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy Shenanigans [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135331
Kudos: 8





	Eloquence

Jack had always admired Urianger. Since he had been introduced to the Scions, his body tense with feeling as though he took up too much room, and the masked elezen had looked at him and offered words about dawn and prophecies, there had always been a strange something between them. Jack had always thought he was a very comforting man to listen to; the deep, rolling rivers of his voice washing over his furred ears, making them twitch with delight. 

He had realised, very soon after meeting the scholar, that his heart beat a little quicker when he was around.

He realised that he had a crush on him.

An all-encompassing, suffocating crush. One that bit and chewed at his veins; that crawled through his bloodstream, kissing as it went. Soft lips attached to his neck featured in his dreams most nights, fantasies of irises made from forests and leaves, or perhaps swimming with the dark waters of the ocean. Gentle fingers would hold his own, while words pulled from poetry books would fall from his tongue; eloquent words that spoke of his love, to make Jack’s fur feel hot with flattery. 

But, as he would remind himself before he got too tangled up with the feelings that burst inside his chest, it was a fantasy, a daydream.

Nothing more.

His feelings were not shared. They couldn’t be.

He wasn’t good enough for men like Urianger.

Men that were kind and graceful. Men that had the sun shining from their eyes, and enough love in their hearts to give to all of him and more. Men that had tongues that danced in their heads, spinning tales that were stitched with the golden threads of adoration.

Men like that wouldn’t look twice in the direction of someone like him. 

Someone like him who had come from nowhere. Someone like him who couldn’t even hold onto the love from his parents. Someone like him who were too big, too clumsy, too intimidating. Someone like him who was little more than a mindless beast.

So what else could he do other than push his feelings down into his stomach? What else could he do other than make sure to never speak of the rose petals and swan feathers that glimmered for the scholar? What else could he do other than keep himself to himself?


End file.
